


The Yellow Jumper

by ssweeterthanhoneyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Remus Lupin, Confessing Feelings, Cute, Fluff, Gay Sirius Black, Great Lake, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Jumpers, M/M, Marauders, No Smut, Oneshot, Teenager, all fluff, confessing, harry potter oneshot, i won a writing contest with this story, marauder oneshot, ok im sorry now i’m just bragging, teen, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssweeterthanhoneyy/pseuds/ssweeterthanhoneyy
Summary: When Remus Lupin finds Sirius Black by the great lake wearing his favorite jumper, many questions and pushed-down feelings arise.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter (mentioned), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	The Yellow Jumper

It was a beautiful afternoon on a blissfully sunny autumn day when Remus Lupin’s life changed forever. The leaves were just beginning to turn brilliant oranges, reds, and yellows, and despite the chill in the air, Remus simply could not resist the temptation to enjoy the expansive Hogwarts grounds. Especially when he had a much needed free period before double potions with the dreaded Slytherins. It was his O.W.L year, and the teachers had been piling so much homework on Remus and his fellow fifth year students that he couldn’t remember the last time he had gotten a full night’s sleep. Of course, with the full moon being only a couple of days away, Remus wasn’t sleeping much anyway. 

So on that beautiful autumn day- after finishing his Potions essay on the uses of some obscure plant that had been ridiculously hard to find 12 inches of information on- Remus had thrown his things into his bag and hurried out of the dusty Hogwarts library as quickly as he could in his sleep deprived state. As he walked along and fiddled with the still-shiny prefect badge adorning the front of his black robes, he decided to use his remaining 30 minutes of break to sit outside and take in the surprisingly decent weather. 

He paused for a moment, wondering if he should go locate his friends to invite them along. After all, they probably needed fresh air just as much as he did. The most likely place for him to find one of his closest friends, James Potter, was wherever their fellow Gryffindor, Lily Evans was. However, since Remus certainly wasn’t in the mood to get secondhand embarrassed while watching James’ endless pining for the redhead, he decided against inviting James. He’d see him later at dinner, anyway. He then considered searching for his most handsome friend, Sirius Black. Remus quickly but sternly reminded himself for the thousandth time to stop thinking of Sirius as handsome, because there was certainly no way that he would ever like the sleepless, jumper-wearing werewolf back. And besides all that, Sirius was probably with James anyway, joking playfully with fellow gryffindor, Peter Pettigrew as James stumbled in his attempts to attract Lily. The tired werewolf decided to just continue on his way to the lake by himself, hoping he wouldn’t run into any bothersome Slytherins on the way there.

Remus sighed softly as he walked out the large double doors leading to the well-kept Hogwarts grounds, and tried to keep Sirius out of his thoughts as much of possible. Of course, he failed, and found himself fantasizing once again about what it would be like to hold the shorter boy’s hand, to run his fingers through his hair, to hug him and kiss him after a quidditch victory and celebrate privately before joining the rambunctious party in the Gryffindor common room. Remus had to sharply remind the whining wolf inside him that Sirius was not his, nor would Sirius ever be his. And that would be alright, because they would still always be friends. 

Remus pushed those thoughts away as he began to slowly meander down a winding cobblestone path leading to a secluded part of the Great Lake’s rocky beach. He absentmindedly hummed the tune of a catchy Celestina Warbeck song, sometimes hitting the impossibly high notes, but most of the time botching them. When he reached the end of the path, he smiled and took in the familiar sight of a graceful willow tree with a crooked, wooden bench underneath it. The dilapidated seat had been covered in so many green and purple vines over the years that they seemed to threaten to completely overtake it at any moment. What caught him completely off guard, though, was that the soft colors of the familiar sight were pervaded by the cheery yellow of Remus’ favorite jumper and the dark ebony of none other than Sirius Black’s shoulder-length hair. 

Remus froze in his tracks, and waited impatiently for his brain to catch up with his eyes. Sirius was... wearing his favorite jumper. And it looked, frankly, adorable on him. It was already a bit oversized on Remus, and with the multiple inch height difference between the two boys, Sirius appeared to be drowning in a small sea of soft yellow. Before Remus knew what he was doing, he had called out a greeting to Sirius and was sitting down next to him.

Sirius looked up from the quidditch magazine he had been perusing, and when he saw Remus’ kind brown eyes and sandy blonde hair, his face immediately turned a vivid shade of pink. He stuttered out a quick hello before launching into rushed apologies. “Remus I’m so sorry! I know I should’ve asked to borrow your jumper, but I woke up late this morning and got dressed in a rush and it just looked so soft and I knew we didn’t have classes together until the afternoon today and I didn’t have time for breakfast so I figured I’d have time to figure out how to tell you why I was wearing your jumper because I know it’s not a very ‘edgy bro-dude’ thing to do and-“

“Hey- Sirius, it’s ok! You- you look cute in it anyway.” Remus smiled shyly, but on the inside his mind had been launched into utter turmoil. ‘Cute’ was not a word friends used to describe each other. ‘Cute’ was a word with way too much of a romantic implication to be used in a 100% platonic setting! 

“O-oh.. really?” Sirius stammered out as his cheeks turned impossibly pinker. 

“Really.” Remus’ smile widened slightly.

The two boys sat in silence for a few moments, gazing into each other’s eyes and both wondering with varying degrees of panicked confusion what the hell was going on. 

“You know..” Sirius said so softly Remus had to lean in closer to hear him. “Lack of time management skills in the morning i-isn’t the only reason I put your jumper on... I also like it ‘cause- well- ‘cause it smells like you.” Sirius’ voice was smooth but he couldn’t hide the fear in his eyes that he had just possibly said something unbelievably awkward.

Remus had absolutely no idea what to say to that, but now he was blushing too. He unconsciously leaned even closer to Sirius.

“You are quite the good-smelling person, Remus Lupin.” And suddenly Sirius had recovered from his momentary lapse into self-doubt, and now he was back to being his cocky, humous, and unbearably alluring self. His words could’ve ruined the vulnerable moment if not for the way he kept his voice low, and his smile genuine. “You smell like chocolate and books and the air outside just before a summer storm.” 

Remus had never heard anything so poetic come out of his often sarcastic and apathetic friend’s mouth before, and something about that added yet another layer of intensity to this moment. He was now so close to Sirius he could see the flecks of silver in his dark eyes. 

“And you know.. I might not have been able to pinpoint those scents exactly if we hadn’t...” Sirius took a deep breath, before spilling out a secret that would change their friendship forever. “If we hadn’t brewed amortentia and it was the only thing I could smell the whole time.” 

Taking those words as a sign that perhaps he would not be ruining everything by doing the things he fantasized about so often with Sirius, Remus closed the distance between them and suddenly they were locked in a kiss that lasted only a few seconds but seemed to stretch out for years and years, for all the time they had been quietly wanting this, and for all the time they had been too oblivious to their mutual pining. They pulled apart and Remus finally spoke again.

“You know, when we made amortentia, I had thought at first you had gone the James route and sprayed so much cologne that I could smell it a mile away.” The werewolf said with what he wanted to be a playful smile, but it was stretched into a grin by his pounding heart and pure joy. He had just kissed Sirius black! Sirius bloody Black! 

Sirius bloody Black returned the grin, his dark eyes twinkling with excitement. He opened his mouth to say something, but changed his mind and instead kissed Remus again. And again, and again.

The two boys stumbled into Professor Slughorn’s potions class five minutes late, out of breath and both looking quite disheveled. As they took their seats next to each other and Sirius discreetly grabbed Remus’ hand under the table, James fished around in his book bag and reluctantly handed Peter a galleon. Sirius raised an eyebrow at James, but he just rolled his eyes and smirked back at the boy.

Remus couldn’t focus all throughout the lesson. His thoughts kept trailing back to the boy he had just admitted his undying love for. The boy who was, underneath his black robes, still wearing Remus’ cheery yellow jumper.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you enjoyed my first oneshot on ao3! I’m planning on writing longer stories in the future (I may or may not have some drarry and more wolfstar in the works already ;) ) 
> 
> By the way, this story won a writing contest hosted by @wolfstxrscars on instagram, so tysm to them for giving me the confidence to post it, haha!
> 
> See y’all in the next one!


End file.
